North Carolina Legends
by Steampunk Timelord
Summary: Legends from my state, I'll add a few more if you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys, I've got this book of old legends from my state and I wanted to put one of them on here, it's got a biblical character in it, see if you can guess who it is!_

_Centurion Marcus_

_I own nothing in this story_

_You can find Mr. Joe John Collins' house up that winding dirt road, with terraced fields with good looking corn and much livestock. He'd feed any hungry neighbor or care for any sick one. The only trouble he had was that his boy, Anse, was crippled ever since the day his legs were run over by a wagon._

_One day a man came up to Joe Johns house. "I wonder if I can find any work there" he said, He went up to Mr. Collins house and said "I'm a Carpenter, Do you have any job I could do?" Mr. Collins liked the look of the man; so he said "Yes. Come across the yard here. See that neighbor-house yonder?"_

_Between the two houses ran a footpath, But a large ditch had been dug about midway across with water running thru it. "that man and I used to be like brothers, but we had a falling out over a piece of land, and he dug that ditch to show that he doesn't want me coming over to his place anymore, so I'll do him one better, I want you to build me a board fence so he can't even see me. The carpenter thought for a minute then said "I can do something you'll like." Mr. Collins replied " All right . Now I'm going to the upper field to chop weeds. See you later."_

_Mr. Collins left and the carpenter set to work. Like anyone working alone he started to sing. Not a silly song or a funny one, but you felt good to hear it, or to sing it, I reckon. In Mr. Collins home, little Anse hears, and got off the couch and took his crutches and began to inch out there, on his poor, hurt little legs. And when he got to where the carpenter was working, little Anse smiled and the carpenter smiled back at him._

_All that day the carpenter worked and talked to little Anse, and when he finished he went back to the house, and then Mr. Collins came in from the field "All finished?" he asked. "Yes" replied the carpenter "come and see."_

_Mr. Collins went down there and saw that the carpenter hadn't built a fence but a bridge and across the bridge came neighbor Tom with his hand out! "Joe John, you don't know how sorry I was after I dug that ditch. But now you built this bridge to show that you never favored us being cut off-" Mr. Collins shook his old friend's hand. "Why, I'm just as pleased as you are but this bridge notion wasn't my idea, this carpenter, he thought it up." They both looked as the carpenter picked up his tool kit, ready to leave, he smiled then put his hand on little Anse's head, just half a second. "Throw away those crutches" He commanded. Little Anse threw his crutches away and ran to his daddy. Next moment, the carpenter wasn't there, but all of them knew who he was and how He promised to be with us always even unto the end of the age._


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to put up another chapter, This one is called "Traveling Church at Swan Quarter" and the first one is called "little Anse"_

_Centurion Marcus_

Disclaimer: Own nothing as usual.

Some people believe in miracles, some don't. I do and so do the people in Swan Quarter, a little village only a few feet above the waters of Pamlico Sound.

In the 1870s, the Methodists there decided to build a church. They chose a vacant lot that was conveniently situated and was on top of the highest plot 'o land there. The building committee went to the lot owner and offered to buy it. No, the owner said, he had other plans for that lot and would not sell it for any price they said. The disappointed committee began to look for another plot and found a much less suitable one near the waterfront, and began to build their church.

In September, 1876, the church was almost complete when a very strong storm swept in from the sound. On the second day of the storm with the streets flooded to a depth of five feet, the unfinished foundations of the church gave way. The startled Methodists looked out their windows to see their church building float pass. It sailed down the streets, through intersections as if there was a pilot aboard, turned into to the lot the church originally wanted and settled down.

This was to much for the owner of the lot, who hopped in his rowboat to find the chairman of the committee. After he found him, he gave the lot to the group.

Today at Providence Church is a sign that proclaims to all that it's "The Church moved by the Hand of God."

_If you guys don't mind, I would really appreciate a review from you, even if it's just to tell me everything I messed up._


End file.
